Lost and Found
by Ability King KK
Summary: AU.  Little Aqua finds herself lost amongst the crowd as she's searching for someone.  She soon runs into a young boy who'll help her find what she's looking for.  Very Mild ZAqua


Tears filled the eyes of the little blue-haired girl as she wrung the rim of her light blue sundress her hands. She knew better than to walk away from her daddy's side, but she saw something shiny at one of the merchant stalls and wanted to see what it was. Now she had no idea where her daddy was. She was walking through the crowd, hoping to find him, but since she was only five, she kept getting pushed around by the other people since she was so small.

Pushing her way through, she was able to escape the crowd, only to bump into someone and fall to the ground. Looking over to see whom she bumped into, she saw that it was a young boy about her age. He had spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Ne, why'd you bump into me?" asked the little boy, a confused look on his face.

"I d-didn't m-mean t-to," stuttered the girl, looking as if she was about to cry. "I w-was just looking f-for my d-daddy."

"Your daddy? Is he lost?"

"I d-don't know. I c-can't find him!"

"Don't worry! I bet we can find him! What's your name anyway?"

"A-Aqua."

"Hehehe, that's a pretty name, Aqua-chan! Come on, I know who can help us find your daddy!"

The boy grabbed hold of Aqua's tiny hand, making the girl's cheeks turn pink, and started dragging her behind him as he ran of. The boy led her to a tall, muscular man with slicked back black hair, except for two bangs of hair that hung on each side of his face. He reminded Aqua of her daddy as this man looked very serious.

"Angeal! We need your help!" shouted the boy.

"What did you do now, Puppy?" questioned the man, turning to the boy. He was a little surprised, though didn't show, when he noticed the little blue-haired girl practically hiding behind his ward.

"Angeal, I though I told you that I'm not a puppy!" whined the boy with a pout. This made Aqua giggle a bit.

"Whatever you say, Puppy," replied Angeal with a smirk. He then glanced at Aqua. "Who is this?"

"This is Aqua-chan! She needs help finding her daddy!"

Angeal turned to Aqua. "Really now? What does he look like, little one?"

"Ano, he has b-black hair t-tied in a spiky p-ponytail and has hair above and below his m-mouth. He also w-wears a white c-coat with a r-red trim," explained the shy girl.

Angeal raised an eyebrow at her description. Most five-year-olds wouldn't have been able to give that type of description. He knew his "puppy" wouldn't have been able to. This girl was smart for age.

"I see. Alright then, let's go and find your father. The two of you stay close to me, understood?"

Receiving nods from the two children, he led them through the market in search for Aqua's father. The search didn't last long as they heard a man, who looked like a samurai, calling out for Aqua.

"Aqua! Aqua, where are you?"

"Daddy!" cried Aqua as she ran towards the man.

"Aqua! Thank goodness you're safe," said the man as relief filled him and he scooped the little girl into his arms. He looked up to see Angeal and his "puppy" walking towards them. "Thank you for finding my little Aqua."

"If anyone needs thanking, it's the little puppy here," stated Angeal, pointing the pouting boy.

"Angeal!"

Aqua giggled at the boy. She thought he looked cute when he pouted.

"Either way, if there's anything I could do to repay you…"

"Nonsense. We require no payment whatsoever. We just couldn't leave her to fend for herself," said Angeal. He then pointed to his ward. "In fact, despite the trouble this one causes me, I'd probably be scared out of mind if he ended up missing, so I can understand how you feel."

"I see. I thank you again. Come, Aqua, we should be heading home now."

"Wait, Daddy!"

Aqua squirmed out of her daddy's arms and then ran over to the boy, planting a small kiss on his cheek, surprising him. Both of the men were surprised by this.

'_What the?'_ was the thought on both men's minds.

"Thank you for helping find my daddy. Bye, Puppy-kun!"

With that, Aqua ran back to her daddy and the two left for home. Once they were gone, the boy's mouth became a grin and he turned to Angeal.

"I think I like her, Angeal."

Angeal closed his eyes and let out a lengthy exhale out of his nose. _'Only five-years-old and Zack already has a possible girlfriend. Why do I feel so old all of a sudden?'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**As you've probably guessed, this is an AU, what with Aqua and Zack being little children and the inclusion of Angeal. If you also hadn't guessed, Aqua's daddy is Eraqus.**

**Aqua may seem OOC, but the way I see it, most people have different personalities when they're children and I see Aqua as being a very shy little girl.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this little one-shot and would like to know what you thought about it in a review. So until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
